


Popcorn

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: On some days Martha really didn't knewwhat she got into.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Popcorn

„Martha? Have a second? Can you spare it to come up?“, Gwen called from upstairs, pulling Martha out of her thoughts.

„Yeah, I‘ll be with you in a few moments.“, Martha answered, still looking at the computer screen. She really wanted to know how the brain waves from this… thing could be translated to…

„Hurry up.“

Hu. That was Tosh who interrupted her thoughts now. It was quite… untypical for her. And then there was a quite _‘Ping‘_ that indicated that the microwave stopped running and it smelled like… popcorn?

„Ah, finally.“, Martha heard Tosh mumbling. Okay, she had to get up, otherwise her confusion wouldn‘t just go away. And then she couldn‘t finish decrypting those brain waves that were still active. But when she arrived upstairs she could only see Tosh and Gwen sitting at one of the tables, a big bowl of popcorn between them.

„Good timing. They have barely started.“, Gwen said, not looking at Martha but looking at something above them. Martha followed Gwen‘s line of sight just to turn around hastily when she saw what Gwen meant.

„But… you can‘t… we… I mean…“, she tried and had a flashback to the day in third grade when she had to explain to her teacher that she broke the window with a football. She had stuttered just like that on that day.

„Why? Curtains aren‘t closed and Jack _knows_ that everyone from downstairs can watch when the curtains aren‘t closed.”

Martha sighed and shook her head. But she had to turn around again to go downstairs again. Or risk falling down the stairs. No thank you. But when she turned around it was just in time to see how Ianto‘s cock disappeared in Jack‘s mouth while Ianto threw his head back, mouth half opened.

Still, without looking at her Gwen grabbed the bowl and held it up for Martha.

„Popcorn?“


End file.
